Follow you
by LovelessDestiny
Summary: Clint/Phil slash, like always. It's a movie and Ultimate Avengers comic crossover. I don't have much to say bout this one. Nick forces Phil to live with the Avengers, Clint tags along because he loves his husband. They keep most parts of their life a secret, preventing Clint from truly bonding with the team. The Punisher, Blade and Black Widow are in on it.


Disclaimer: I won absolutely nothing.

Rating: T, to be on the safe side.

Pairing: Clint/Phil.

Warning: swearing, violence, light sexual content, my dark and not funny kind of humor.

A./N.: More fodder for the crossover Nirvana. Not my best work and it got terribly out of hand. I'm sorry for that. Maybe there are people out there who actually like that one. If not, I understand. I think I have to write down one more idea before I can continue with forming a bond.

See ya :)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sir, I don't want to move in with the Avengers. I prefer separating work and private." Phil was anything but happy with Nick. He knew why the older man tried so desperately to force him into a life he didn't want. Fury offered Clint a spot on the team but the archer refused, not ready to give up his current team. Nick knew damn well that Clint would follow Phil everywhere, not only because they were married but because they spent the last fourteen years together as a team, friends and couple. They had met during a mission, it was Clint's third with S.H.I.E.L.D., Coulson tore the kid a new one after disobeying a direct order. From then on Barton followed him everywhere. The archer confessed a few years later that he saw something in Phil's eyes that day which changed his mind about S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Coulson was not just pissed beyond words, he was actually worried about his assets and agents, including Clint.

Phil could still vividly remember Clint's vulnerable expression as he told him that Coulson was the first person in his life who'd directed such a look at him. Their relationship developed from that day on. Coulson was proud of himself to have broken through Barton's defensive wall but he knew very well how much responsibility was attached to it. Clint relied on him, to keep his heart and soul safe. He gave Phil everything he had to give in hope to get what he always dreamed of. Love, home, safety and a family he could rely on.

Until now Phil was true to his word and had no intention to ever break his promise, not even for his boss. "You can't force me, sir."

"I can and I will, Agent." Fury glared at him, the initiative needed Barton. They met briefly during the alien invasion but they worked damn well together.

"Come on Agent Agent, you get your own floor, and I might buy you a Jacuzzi. With enough space for you and your cellist," Tony winked at his handler. He liked the man since the first time they met after an almost clusterfuck years ago, before he even knew S.H.I.E.L.D. existed for real and was more than a rumor to scare little wannabe villains.

"I appreciate your generosity but I have to decline." He loved their apartment in Battery Park City. They got the highest apartment they could get. His archer loved the height and open view at the Hudson River, he said it made him feel free.

"Coulson that's an order," Fury repeated. "Obey or I will assign you to Agent Akin in Benin. I know you hate heat more than the cold. So no Siberia for you."

"You can't force him to live with us if he doesn't want to," Steve chided. It was wrong to push the agent.

"It's better that way. He's your handler, he has to keep an eye on you and be available at all times." The director reasoned.

Phil sighed angrily. It was true he hated heat but not as much as Clint did and Nick knew that. Barton wouldn't survive a life in a hot country like Nigeria for long. He would lose his smile, the glitter in his eyes, but he would never complain or leave because Phil was there too.

"Okay," Phil gritted out. "But you owe me one. No Matter what, do you understand?"

Nick swallowed, his old friend could be scary when he was pissed, "I owe you." He nodded.

"Good," Coulson looked from Nick at his teammates. "I require as much privacy as possible."

"No problem Agent." Tony smiled broadly, "JARVIS will take care of it."

Phil narrowed his eyes. Tony's smile faded, "JARVIS does what he want. He gives a damn about my orders once he made up his artificial mind. Ask him and he will block every possible disturbance."

"He tells the truth," Bruce confirmed. "Hard to believe, because Tony created him, but JARVIS is trustworthy."

The agent nodded, contemplating how to break the news to his husband. Clint was on a mission in New Zeeland and their return was scheduled for Friday, what gave Phil two more days to think about a way to tell him about Nick's plot.

"Give me your address and we will move your stuff," Tony offered.

"No," Phil denied vehemently. No one, absolutely no one, was permitted to set a foot in his and Clint's home, let alone move their things. "I keep my apartment, no matter what." He glared at Fury who gave him an apologetic look before he attracted their attention to grant Phil some space to breath.

Coulson wasn't listening to Nick's future plans, there was no need to, even if he wanted to. He would get the file the moment he got up from his chair to leave.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Just like Phil predicted his lover was less than happy about Nick's tactic to force them together. It broke his heart not to share their home with Phil.

"Give it some time. You'll see we're back home in no time." Phil led his lover onto the balcony, putting his arms around him from behind. They watched the sun set, illuminating the river in a dark orange.

"Do you think Nick will let you move back once I agree?" Clint leaned back against his handler's chest. They spent a lot of time on the balcony since they moved in. Watching the river, the kids in the park, the ships. All these little things made it their home, they made it special. He lived in a shabby little apartment in Hell's kitchen before he moved in with Phil. It needed a lot of time but he got used to his new life with Phil. He loved waking up next to him, and of course falling asleep in each other's arms, he loved their daily routines like making breakfast together, cleaning and shopping for groceries. Phil taught him what it meant to have a family, to have people you could rely on, people you could trust. The older man gave him something he never had. A home.

"I don't think so," Phil rested his chin on Clint's shoulder. Placing a kiss on his neck, "He wants us to live close together. To bond."

"I like my job and the people I work with. We might be even more screwed up than your pet project but we care for each other nonetheless."

"I know you love Black Ops," and Clint knew how much Phil hated it. It was dangerous and so secret that no one would ever write a file about Barton's mission and demise. The chance of dying early was nothing of note, they signed up their contract anyway. But Black ops was different, it was even more dangerous than being an average S.H.I.E.L.D. agent or asset.

Phil knew what he was talking about, he was the handler of various Black Ops groups for a long time. After Clint almost lost his eyesight, in addition to his hearing, due to too many hits to the head he decided to resign. He couldn't protect Clint in the field but he could protect himself, his own heart and soul. His archer understood why he resigned.

Clint knew Phil had trouble to handle the love they shared while they were in the field. Clint felt the same way about Phil and was more than happy that he handles less dangerous operations. The Avenger initiative gave him regular headaches though. He wasn't sure Phil would be safe with them on the long run.

"I think I will join your group but not now. I want to spend more time with my friends and prepare them for my change of assignment."

"You don't have to do that."

"Do you think I don't know how much you wish I leave my old life behind and join you?" Clint sounded amused.

"Am I that obvious?"

"When you know what to look for, yes." The archer turned around in Phil's embrace and put his arms around his husband's middle. "Let's give them hell."

"Better not, I have to handle the consequences but in case they get on my nerves I will gladly take you up on your offer." Phil kissed his archer.

"Don't tell them who I am." Clint smirked mischievously.

"You worked with them for a while."

"I shot a few aliens to keep you safe but they have no idea I work for S.H.I.E.L.D., many people with mutations or special abilities came to help that day."

"I like that," Phil mirrored his smirk. "Private is private, work is work."

"Damn right, sir."

Clint's tone of voice sent a shiver down Coulson's spine, "Bedroom. Now."

"Bossy," Clint kissed his handler with passion. "Love that, sir."

"I know."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Good morning Agent Agent," Tony greeted. Phil lived with them for a month now and had successfully hidden his husband from Stark and the others, with help from JARVIS of course.

The AI took an immediate liking on the Agent and ignored Clint whenever he snuck into the Tower to visit his husband. Phil would go so far as to say that Clint befriended the AI during his first stay but he wasn't sure because they stopped talking whenever Phil entered the same room as Clint.

"Good morning Mr. Stark." Phil made a beeline for the Coffee machine to get his beloved dark fuel. Clint was on a mission and it was only the third time Coulson joined his protégés for breakfast on the communal floor.

"Not in the mood to eat alone?" The billionaire joked, hitting a sore spot without knowing it.

Phil was indeed lonely and not in the mood to spend his morning alone, "I have to keep an eye on you sometimes. God knows what you're doing whenever you guys might think I'm not looking."

"Our behavior is rather awesome this week. No destruction, no tears, no work at all." The lack of villains was the only reason they had no chance to destroy the city.

Phil raised a brow but decided not to reply, he sipped on his coffee while he watched Captain America enter the huge kitchen, accompanied by Banner.

"Nice to see you, sir." Steve smiled.

"Same here," his neck turned slightly pink. He wasn't in love with Cap or something but he still harbored his hero worship. He was a fan boy through and through. He could hear Clint laugh inside his mind but his husband accepted the fact that he had to share Phil with his childhood hero at times.

"You should join us more often," Bruce snatched the newspaper out of Tony's hand. Giving him his don't-forget-I'm-hulk gaze. Tony sighed and gave up the fight, grabbing his StarkPad instead.

"I need some time off too," spending all his time with these nutcases would cost him his sanity sooner than later.

"You wound us Agent, we are a big happy family," Tony placed a hand above his heart.

"Don't worry, I can't stand my own family either," Phil deadpanned.

"Ow," Tony sighed dramatically.

"Can't you wait at least until 10 a.m. before you turn into a drama queen?" Steve sighed into his coffee mug.

Phil tried to hide his grin, "Fury awaits us at 11 a.m. there is not much time for his drama attitude this morning."

"A briefing?" Tony groaned. "I know he's your boss but he's boring. No wait, all S.H.I.E.L.D employees are boring."

"I'm boring Mr. Stark?" Phil gave him his best agent glare.

"Yes, uhm, no of course not." He struggled for the right answer.

Steve and Bruce chuckled at Tony's misery.

"I await suggestions for new weapon upgrades until 6 p.m. this evening." That was unmistakable an order.

"You're joking, right? Guys tell me he's joking."

"I'm boring Mr. Stark. Boring people do not joke." Phil got up and went back to his room.

"I heared voices on his floor as I passed by yesterday," Bruce stated after he heard Phil enter the elevator.

"The cellist?" Tony smirked, sending Pepper a text about Phil's possible sex life. She was bugging him since the Chitauri incident with the cellist. _Find her Tony. She needs to know Tony. He will be so happy to see her Tony. _

"I don't know but I noticed a few irregularities the last few weeks," Bruce cleaned his glasses.

"Such as?" Tony loved gossip.

"Did you see the purple shirt he was wearing two weeks ago? I think his girl forced it on him because I can't imagine that he wears purple on his own free will."

"And he wore jeans," Steve argued. "We know the agent but not the man behind that mask. It's possible that he likes purple."

"It's purple, no man likes purple," Tony grimaced. "I noticed a few black outs in my security system. JARVIS confessed to have cut the video surveillance a few times to grant Agent Agent his privacy."

"He let me enter his floor once," Steve stated proudly. "There were a few things I can't imagine that they belong to him. Like a purple fleece blanket, fantasy books, archery magazines, and action Blue Rays."

"I'd love to see his girlfriend one day," Bruce would never agree to it but he was just as much a gossip whore as Tony.

"We could invite her," Steve mused. "Dinner between teammates, including their loved ones."

"You have to ask him." Tony and Bruce say in unison.

Steve's expression stated clearly 'why am I not surprised', "Okay."

"Deal," Tony refilled Steve's cup. "After the briefing?"

"Depends on the briefing, we will see," Steve nodded to himself.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Phil denied their request and informed them that his personal life was not their concern and he would let them meet when he saw fit to do so. He hated it when people put him under pressure because they were simply too nosy for their own good.

Clint had a say in it too and he would not make a choice until he talked with his archer about their next steps.

Clint didn't need much persuasion to agree to come out. The archer started with stealing Tony's favorite cereals and Cap's favorite milk. After a few days and questioning frowns Phil started to stroll into the kitchen just to vanish minutes later with two cups of coffee in his hands. The rumor mill was even more active. Three days later the couple took pity on the heroes and decided their punishment was over.

Clint walked into the kitchen one morning dressed in sweatpants and a tight tank top. Showing off his strong build and well defined arms. "Morning guys."

"Who are you?" Tony's eyes went wide, thinking about security breaches and software updates.

"Barton," the young man smiled at him. His blue eyes shone with amusement.

"What are you doing here?" Steve folded the newspaper, not sure if he should restrain the kid or let him walk around.

"I live here," the kid deadpanned.

Bruce gave him a funny look, "Since when?"

"Around one and a half months," he filled two mugs with coffee. The archer was nervous, he hated meeting new people, but he did his best not to show any of it.

"One and a ...," Tony's mind raced.

"Here you are," Phil's voice interrupted Tony's thoughts. "Can't sleep?" The agent put his arm around the young man, kissing his cheek before he snatched the coffee cup out of his hand.

"I have to go to work today," the young man reminded his lover. "But I have the next two days off."

"I have to work," Phil ignored his co-workers open mouthed gazes. They were truly and utterly shocked.

"What happened to the cellist?" Tony tried to make his mind work.

Clint waved at Tony, "That's me."

"You're a cellist," Bruce's voice was more than bland.

"Nope," the archer shook his head. "You can't run around and tell everyone that you're gay, can you?"

"He has a point," Steve agreed. "So how long are you together?"

"We met what 14 years ago?" Clint asked Phil.

"Yes, 14 years. We are married for nine of them."

Tony spit out his coffee, almost choking on it. Steve rubbed his lover's back, "calm down Tony."

"Married," he croaked unbelievingly.

"Went better than I thought," Clint beamed at Phil. "Time to go to work, see you later." He pecked Phil on the lip before he headed for their room to get changed.

"I was wrong, you're not boring. You're full of mischief," Tony rubbed his tears away.

"There is a lot to learn about me Mr. Stark." Phil's expression was bland but his eyes glittered dangerously, "Tell Ms. Potts I'm happy for her and Mr. Hogan." He bid his goodbye and left to meet with Nick.

"Pepper and Hogan?" Tony didn't see that one coming. But he was happy for them nonetheless, "JARVIS book a nice room at Hawaii's best hotel and tell her to take some time off. I can handle Stark Industries during her absence. And I won't burn it down, I promise."

"Yes, Master Stark," JARVIS did as he was told, making Pepper very happy. The news about Coulson and the Barton kid made her even more jittery. She wanted to meet the guy after her vacation, if Phil wanted to or not.

::::::::::::::::::::

Barton was constantly present in their lives, except during the weeks he vanished into thin air, no one knew what he did or how he coped with being married to a hard-ass agent like Coulson, that was a riddle to them, but they began to like him. He was bad mouthed, not very smart and almost constantly nervous, always moving and talking. He was so different from Phil that they asked themselves how their relationship worked.

Two months after Clint officially moved in with them was his birthday. Phil invited his best friends and the Avengers but just because they would have bugged him all day.

Pepper used her chance to drill Clint with questions about how they met and what his first name was because they couldn't call him Barton forever.

Clint lied about how they met because the mission was classified just like most parts of their life. Birthdays, holidays, anniversaries, their proposal.

He answered with a fond smile, "We met in a coffee shop." It wasn't completely a lie, the mission started there. He hid on the roof of the adjoining house as Phil and his men exited the coffee shop, following their mark. What they didn't know was that the mark knew they were coming for him and positioned his own men close to the coffee shop. Clint left his position after shooting most of the goons he could see. He moved from roof to roof to take out most culprits before one of Coulson's men got seriously hurt. The catch was that Phil told him repeatedly to stay put. It was the first time he had seen a handler so shaken. His expression and demeanor was calm but Clint could see the truth in his new handler's eyes and hear it in his voice. The older man was worried about him, worried about his safety. He wasn't worried Clint could screw up, he was worried that he could get himself killed during his watch.

"That's boring," Tony yawned.

"Anthony," Pepper chided. "That's romantic not boring. Do you work there?"

"Yes," Clint decided to go with her assumption. He could see Phil role his eyes.

"A waiter?" Tony frowned, he had noticed that the kid wasn't the brightest bulb in the box but a waiter? "A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and a waiter. How did that happen?"

"Love is love Mr. Stark. What does your occupation have to do with love?" Phil blushed at Clint's statement.

"Touché," Tony raised his hands in surrender. "You're as scary as your hubby."

"I know," Barton grinned satisfied.

"Clint," Frank said cheerful. JARVIS was so kind to grant Clint's friends entrance to the apartment. The Avengers looked surprised and wary. Something felt wrong about them but they couldn't put a finger on it.

"Hey man, good to see you." Clint hugged the tall men. "Nat?!" He cheered as he caught sight of Black Widow, "I'm glad you could make it."

"You're husband made sure of that," she smiled. Natasha was Clint's best friend since he joined the agency. "Thank you Phil, nice to see you."

Phil pulled her into a tight hug, she was like a daughter to him. He loved her dearly and was glad that Fury ordered her back to the states. "How long will you stay?"

Her smiled widened, "I'm staying for good. I got a new job." Phil knew what that meant, her long time mission was over and she got a new assignment in New York.

Clint approached his husband after he greeted all his guests, "She'll join my team." He whispered, conjuring a smile on Phil's face.

"Good," that meant Clint was as safe as he could be out there. Natasha would protect him with her life.

Bruce lost his interest in Clint's friends pretty soon, he had only eyes for the redhead. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Clint noticed Bruce's attraction to her and initiated a conversation between them. It didn't take ten minutes for Natasha to blush like a school girl, "Operation Nat's love life, accomplished."

"Took us long enough," Phil sighed. Four years and ten months to be exact.

"True, but it was worth it," it was obvious that they belonged together. Natasha's loneliness had caused him many sleepless nights.

Clint took Phil's hand and led him in Frank's direction, "Coulson." The punisher greeted, he respected the agent. They worked together on a few occasions and he was good. Smart and level-headed. He saved their asses without breaking out in sweat.

"How was the job?" Phil fished for information. Clint avoided talking about missions. Phil's security clearance was not an issue, it was high enough, but Clint knew how much pain and worry it caused for Phil.

"We lost three colleagues, but no civilians or members of our team. How you can see we brought him back in once piece," Frank raised his glass. "Happy birthday man. Every birthday we can celebrate is a gift."

Clint took a deep breath, his friend was right. "What's that?"

Blade handed him a package, decoratively wrapped up, "Your present, idiot."

Clint laughed out loud, "Of course." He opened the package and gasped, "awesome!"

Phil smiled approvingly, "Where did you get them?"

"Japan," Blade said smug. "They fabricate the best knifes in my opinion."

The set of knifes was artfully crafted, "Thanks man."

"What do you need knives for?" Tony looked over Clint's shoulder to get a glimpse of the present.

"Hunting," Clint said nonchalantly before he took the gift Frank threw at him. He smirked, "A gun?"

"Approved, declared and ready," the man gave him a wicked smile. The gun was big, silver, and decorated with pretty patterns along the barrel.

"Backup baby," Clint hugged Frank with one arm. "Thank you."

"You always say how awesome my guns are so I thought I give you one so you finally shut the fuck up."

"Love you too," Clint deadpanned.

"My turn," Natasha left Bruce's side for a moment. "That's for you," she went without gift wraps and loops.

"A belt buckle," Tony sounded aghast. "With a H. What does that stand for?"

"Not your business but if you're a good boy I might tell you the secret behind the H one day," Clint loved to rile the billionaire up.

"Clint leave him alone, okay?" There was a hint of an order in Phil's voice, "I have to live with his mood."

"Yes, sir." Clint kissed him in front of everyone, "Love you, and thank you for the party."

"You're welcome," Phil kissed him back, ignoring Tony's and Frank's catcalls.

"Damn," Phil's phone buzzed. "Coulson? Uhm, yes. Okay, on my way sir," he ended the call. "Gigantic spiders are invading Manhattan. We leave immediately. I'm sorry, Clint." He said before he rushed out of their apartment, followed by the Avengers.

"Should we help them?" Frank crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"No, but I want to watch," Clint ordered. They followed Phil and his team without getting caught. Frank eyed his friend and team leader. Barton was possessive and extremely protective. The blond stared at the battle below them, his eyes were fixed on his husband and the area around him. Coulson was safe as long as Barton was around, so much was sure.

The archer's posture was tense and all the joy was gone from his eyes. It was hard to tell at times if his happiness was an act or not. He had a talent to look happy without an obvious reason and this happiness could vanished in a blink of an eye. Frank was sure the only person who truly understood Clinton was the agent sixty stories below them.

"What?" Blade asked, following the tiny movement of Clint's hand with his eyes.

"Hydra," he stated while he unfolded his bow. "Get ready," he put his mask in place. Black ops agents operated incognito, mostly because it kept their loved ones safe.

Frank hid half his face behind the mask S.H.I.E.L.D. provided, just Blade constantly ignored the rule.

Clint raised three fingers, counting down to zero, "Go," he mouthed. Frank jumped onto the roof of the building next to them, on the right side while Blade jumped down ten stories to land on the roof of the building on the other side of the street. Clint stayed where he was, taking out the Hydra agents who were stupid enough to sneak up on Phil.

Coulson knew Clint was near, he could feel his gaze on him. He turned around as the soft noise of an arrow appeared behind him, hitting the Hydra agent in the back.

He aimed his gun at a second goon who looked around the corner, "Bye." Phil put a bullet between his eyes.

"Coulson are you okay?" Captain America approached him. "We destroyed the spiders, almost. Tony is busy with the last one and Hulk helps him."

"I hope they keep Manhattan in one piece," Phil stated dryly. "Report."

"Ripping his gut out, Agent Agent," Tony replied. "Yup, it's ragout."

"Hulk smashed spider," the green guy cheered. Phil groaned with annoyance, a happy Hulk meant huge damage to property and a dressing-down from Nick.

"Where does the arrow come from?" Steve pointed at the dead enemy.

"Backup team," was all Phil said before he contacted HQ.

In the meanwhile Clint ordered his team back to Stark Tower.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What are you doing?" Clint looked over Steve's shoulder. "Oh, that's awesome."

"It's nothing," the super soldier blushed. The young man became a good friend over the months they live together. He was on the best way to become the little brother he always wanted. They talked a lot about this and that but their topics were rarely serious.

"Nothing? With all due respect sir but it's art."

"Do you think so?"

"I don't lie if I don't have to," Clint loved the way Steve captured Tony's image. "Could you draw Phil for me? Not today but one day."

"If he lets me," Rogers knew better than force something on the agent.

"I don't think he will," he gave Cap a rueful smile. "He hates his reflection, I'm glad he agreed to take a wedding picture. He looks all mighty but his self-esteem is not as big as his reputation says it is. It's partly my fault though."

"Why should it be your fault?"

Clint settled down next to the soldier, "I'm younger. It makes him uncomfortable. He says I'm young and pretty, I shouldn't waste my time with him. He describes himself as old workaholic with attachment disorder."

"He is good looking," Steve confirmed. "In his unique way. I think his eyes and smile make him so pretty."

"Yeah, I love that smile, and his eyes," Clint wrapped his arms around his drawn up legs. "I think he's wasting his time with me but I will take all the years I get with him. I learned that he does not care about my issues. And believe me, sir, I have issues, tons of it. Trust issues, attachment issues, behavioral disorder, separation anxiety, just to name a few of them."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Depends on the question," Clint gave him a encouraging smile.

"Don't you worry about him? I mean he's an agent, for S.H.I.E.L.D, his job is dangerous and no one can predict the outcome of a fight. I worry about Tony and my team all the time but it seems you take it easier than I do."

"Fourteen years Steve. I'm done with my sorrow," that was a lie but he got better at hiding his anxieties. "I don't let it rule my life. I make the best of the time we get."

"That's a good plan," Steve put an arm around the young man, squeezing his shoulder. "You're a good kid. You bring happiness into the tower."

Phil watched them from the doorway, a strong sense of jealousy spread through his body. His childhood hero was touching his husband in a rather intimate way. He knew Steve was fucking Tony but not every relationship was meant to last. The super soldier was younger, at least his body, he was way prettier and by far less uptight. He loved Clint with all his heart but sometimes his mind told him what a fool he was to fall in love with someone like Barton. The archer could have anyone and it was a riddle to him why the hell Clint chose him.

The young man deserved better.

Clint's heavy sigh pulled him out of his thoughts, "Stop glaring daggers at us and come here." Hawkeye stated, patting the seat next to him on the couch, without looking at his husband.

Phil shook his head and followed Clint's invitation, "What are you talking about?"

"He asked if I could draw you for him," Steve focused his gaze on his sketchbook, avoiding Phil's intense eyes.

"Me?"

"I love looking at you," it was almost a whisper.

Phil pulled Clint against his side, jealousy forgotten, "Okay."

"Really?" The happiness in Clint eyes took his breath away.

"Really," he promised. "I do everything for you, I hope you know that."

"I know," he snuggled closer to his husband, enjoying his body heat.

"Do you know when Thor returns?" Phil changed back into Coulson.

"I have no idea," Steve turned the page of his sketchbook. Drawing Phil and Clint arm in arm on the couch. "I think next week, maybe."

"Nick wants to talk with him, something about the Skrull and their strategies." Phil could feel how his husband's body tensed, "I don't think they will return anytime soon."

"I hope so," they destroyed many lives. He almost lost Phil because of Loki. "Or I blow them into the next galaxy."

"You will keep away from our fights," Steve said serious. "The battlefield is no place for a waiter. I know you like knives and can probably use them, and I know Phil taught you how to shoot but that's not enough to survive in the field."

"Thanks for your concern but no one, absolutely no one, will stand between me and my husband's safety. Not even you ol' man."

"Noted," Steve wasn't happy with his friend but on the other hand it was understandable that he felt the urge to protect the person he loved most.

"Sirs, Director Fury demands to speak with you. He orders the Avengers to HQ."

"Thank you JARVIS," _for ruining the moment_, Phil thought. He loved Clint's protective side. "See you later, love."

"Be careful," Clint gave him his best fake smile while he watched him go. Shortly after they left Clint's phone buzzed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We are in serious trouble," Nick started his briefing. "Ultron set out on a quest to kill us all."

"I thought he vanished years ago," Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He went into hiding after Pym lost control over his creation. It seems he just waited for a chance to strike," Fury opened his file. "He's hiding somewhere in close to New York City."

"The Avenger initiative alone is not enough to destroy Ultron, sir." Phil looked thoughtful, Ultron was indestructible.

"I assign your favorite Black Ops team to you," Nick gave his old friend a meaningful gaze.

"Black Ops, sounds mysterious," Tony whispered to Steve, even though it was not exactly a whisper because everyone could hear him.

"Our special unit, they do the dirty work," there was a huge amount of pride in Fury's voice.

"Your pet project?" Tony smirked. Every agent had a favorite project.

"Yes," the confirmation took Tony by surprised he didn't expect an answer.

"Why his team?" Phil's tone was neutral and all business but his body language told them that he was hiding his tension.

"Don't you like the team?" Bruce asked. "I don't work with them if Agent Coulson distrusts them."

"It's nothing like that," Phil shook his head. "We have a long history that's all. I trust them with my life."

"Ex-boyfriend? Knows Clint about him?" Tony wanted to kick himself, he should learn when to keep his mouth shut.

"Mr. Stark, one more word and I shoot you. Promise," Phil returned his attention to Nick. "When do we meet?"

"They're waiting in conference room 4," the director pointed at the connecting door.

"Well, we should say hello to our new colleagues," Tony got up, followed by his fellow teammates.

"No Mr. Stark," Fury ordered. "You will meet when the time is right."

Tony pouted but it had no effect on the coldhearted director.

Clint leaned against the conference table, arms crossed in front of his chest while Frank sat on top of the table, chatting with Blade who occupied a chair close to Frank. Natasha sat on a chair next to Clint, playing with one of her knives.

"Agent Coulson, sir." Clint gave him a curt nod, "We are ready to move out. Awaiting your instructions."

"Good," Phil opened the hologram of a site plan, ignoring Frank's and Blade's knowing smirks. "We don't have much information but our sources are sure Ultron is hiding in this area." He pointed at the layout.

The briefing was short but effective. It was obvious that they were used to work together. Clint and his team had much experience and knew exactly what to look for and Phil knew every single detail about the team. How they worked, what made them tick and what they could do best.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you okay?" Steve gave Clint the sketch he drew days ago.

"Yes, why?" Clint frowned.

"Don't get me wrong but your relationship seems strained. I mean you spend between one and four days here per week, if at all. And your interaction isn't exactly loving, you know." His drawing lacked love and that bothered him greatly.

"Do you think I don't love my husband?" Clint was furious, how could Rogers imply that he did not love his handler?

"Do you?"

"Of course I do," he yelled offended. "I-," he swallowed hard, not sure how to react. "Fuck you Cap."

Steve watched the young man walk away, clutching the drawing in his hands. "Smooth, Cap." Tony appeared behind him.

"Ah, shut up Tony," he wasn't in the mood for his mocking.

"I don't trust the kid," Tony liked Coulson alright and wanted to protect him.

"Me neither but they are married."

"Till now. He's too happy, too carefree to be serious. They're incompatible."

"Tony, don't do something stupid," Steve warned not liking the tone in his lover's voice.

"I won't but I will keep an eye on him," therewith the discussion was over and Tony returned to his lab.

Steve shook his head with a heavy sigh. The kid was flirty and talkative whenever Coulson wasn't around. Around Coulson he behaved kind of distant, the atmosphere was almost chilly.

Rogers decided to join Tony in the lab, dwelling in thoughts was not going to help.

"Clint?" Phil put away his laptop. "What happened?"

Clint stopped in front of their bed, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"What's that?" Phil pointed at the piece of paper in his husbands hand.

"Do you love me?"

Phil got up from the bed, deep lines of worry graced his handsome features, "Of course I do."

"You know that I love you too, right?" The archer sounded desperate.

Phil pulled his husband into his arms, placing one hand on the back of his head while his other arm held him close, "I know how much you love me. I have no doubt even though I'm a jealous bastard at times."

He listened to Clint's breathing, it was heavy and slightly erratic. "What makes you think you're unloved?"

"I don't think I'm unloved," Clint denied. "I'm not sure you don't think you're unloved."

"Doesn't answer my question."

Clint presses the drawing against Phil's chest until the older man took it, "turned out pretty well." Phil had no idea what the drawing had to do with all this.

"Steve thinks we don't love each other. There is no love he says." Clint buried his face in the crook of Coulson's neck, "You're not tired of me are you?"

"I will never be, love. We will grow old together, I vowed to be faithful and love you until death do us part, and even beyond that." He heard Clint's breath hitch.

"I love you as much as I loved you back then, maybe even more," the archer whispered against Phil's neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"Let me show how much I love you," Phil said huskily, pulling Clint with him onto the bed. "I make you forget the conversation ever happened. Is that a smile?"

Clint sheepishly glanced away, "Love you." His tiny smile never left.

Phil's smile on the other hand was broad and breathtaking, "I know. God, I know."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Phil's mood was sour the next few days. Clint was on a mission, the Avengers doubted their love and tried to interfere with his marriage. Constantly watching and asking where Barton was and if they were alright and why the hell they were still together.

"Phil," Steve started calling him by his first name two weeks ago. "You don't look happy, can I be of any help to you?"

"No, it's work related," it truly was. Anything regarding Clint was his concern, and the fact that Clint had to seduce the mark to gain entrance into his room was not helping.

Phil hated whenever someone else touched his husband, Clint was his to love, to touch and treasure. Clint on the other hand hated being touched by strangers, Phil fought hard for the privilege to touch Barton without losing a limb. Clint's past wasn't happy.

"The special team?"

"Yes," he wished he could supervise the op but Fury ordered him to stay behind and keep an eye on his heroes.

Tony stormed into the living room, startling them.

"Wow, Tony calm down. What happened?" Steve guided his friend to the couch.

"I don't know how to tell you this," he looked at Phil. "But there is no gentle way to drop the bomb. Your husband is cheating on you."

Phil's heart clenched, he knew it was not true but the image that popped into his head made him sick nonetheless. "What makes you think that?"

"I saw him kiss a rich looking guy in a back alley. Either he started a career as hustler or he's cheating on you."

"I'm sorry, Phil," the pity in his childhood heroes eyes sent a chill down his spine. An imaginary fist was squeezing his heart every time Tony gave him his best empathic gaze.

"It's okay," it was hard to get out a coherent sentence. "Not the first time," he shrugged nonchalantly. Praising himself for the great act.

"You know he fucks behind your back?"

Phil flinched at Tony's harsh words, "just kisses." He groaned inwardly, what kind of answer was that? _Phil you idiot_.

"And that makes it okay?" Tony yelled, "he's cheating on you, betraying your vows. He sticks his dick in other men, panting their names instead of yours."

Phil couldn't do this, it was too much. "Excuse me," he left with as much grace as he could muster. The thought of Clint having sex with someone else made him feel sick. He kneed down in front of the toilette and let go of his lunch. Clint's panting echoed in his mind. Phil loved the sound his husband made, the husky declarations of love. Phil's name like a promise on his lips.

"Coulson?" He gave his best to sound normal while he answered his phone. "Hey."

"You don't sound well," Clint stated. "Did something happen?"

"Tony caught you kissing the mark, putting disturbing images in my head," he confessed.

"The stomach drops are in the bathroom cabinet, second shelf."

"What gave me away?" Phil chuckled softly.

"Experience," Clint put some amusement into his voice. "In case it calms you down, I slit the marks throat the moment he tried to touch my dick."

"Good," Phil approved. "I think you shouldn't come back for a while," there was silence on the other end. "Clint?"

"I'm going home then," the archer sounded so sad it tore on his heart.

"Just for a while," Phil assured. "I come by tonight okay?"

"Yes," Barton was looking forward to it. "See you later."

"See you later love."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Phil left the tower in the middle of the night, just telling JARVIS about his plans.

The night was quiet and it seemed felons took the night off.

It felt great to enter his own apartment building, the ride to the apartment was slow but not uncomfortable. He was too happy to be home to be impatient.

"Clint?" He closed the front door.

"Here," Clint called out from the kitchen. He was cooking their meal.

"Midnight-snack?" Phil grinned.

"I miss cooking for you." The archer put the spatula down, "Come, take a seat." He took Phil's jacket and loosened his husband's tie.

"Are you okay?" Phil let his hand wander up and down his lover's side.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I needed a long and hot shower though. He was a little touchy-feely."

"He's lucky he's dead," Phil hissed. "I would have slit his balls, not his throat."

Clint chuckled, cupping his handler's cheek in his hands. "I love your vindictive side," he brushed his lips against Phil's.

"Vindictive, huh?" Coulson pushed his tongue into Clint's mouth, exploring every inch. "You're mine."

"Possessive, I love that," Clint ground his groin against Phil's. "Dinner has to wait."

"Dessert first," Phil panted heavily.

Their lovemaking was wild and fast but satisfying nonetheless. It was what they needed that night. Marking their territory, checking for traces of someone else and claim their lover's body.

"I have to go," Phil placed a kiss on Clint's chest before he entangled himself from his lover.

"It's 5 a.m.," the archer whined. "Stay."

"I can't," Phil got dressed. "We should avoid a disaster."

"Oh, I forgot. I'm unfaithful."

"I know the truth. That's enough isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Clint threw a watch at him, "Take this."

"It's yours," the agent eyed the dark purple watch in his hands.

"I'm always with you," they couldn't wear their wedding bands all the time but they could wear a watch. "I follow you, wherever you go I will be there, waiting for you."

Phil stared fondly at the watch, "I know."

Clint got up and gave him one last heated kiss before he guided him out of their apartment.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Clint stormed into the tower, ignoring security and cussing bystanders. He mistreated the elevator button to the communal floor, waiting impatiently for the elevator to start moving.

"Barton, what are you doing here?" Tony hissed. "JARVIS throw him out."

"Sorry, sir. Security is too scared to approach him." The AI stated.

"Funny," Stark grumbled.

"Where is he?" Clint said dangerously low.

"We don't know," Steve said truthfully. "Now answer our question."

"Searching for my husband. Fury informed me this morning that he vanished two days ago."

"He left the building and never came back," Tony crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Two days ago he left our apartment around five fifteen in the morning," Barton glared at them.

"Maybe you got rid of your unwanted hubby," Tony sneered. "Maybe he stood in your way. You're the one cheating on him after all."

Within the blink of an eye Clint had a hand around Tony's neck, squeezing tight. "I would never hurt him and I will never, ever cheat on him. Do you understand?"

The billionaire nodded, Clint let go of him. "Any ideas where he could be?"

"No," Bruce closed his book. "Fury told us to stay put and not search for him on our own."

"Okay," Clint reached for something behind his ear. "Barton here, put me through to Nick."

They stared at him in confusion while he talked with someone on the other end of the radio.

"Send them over here, including my gear. Trace his signal, he's wearing my watch. Okay," he closed the line.

"Care to explain what that was all about?" Tony felt like he might burst from tension.

"Fury sends a team to find Phil," the archer walked over to the huge window and placed his hand against the cool surface. "They will find him."

"You know a lot about his work," Steve stated suspiciously.

"He doesn't follow every rule to a T. He tends to tell me more than he probably should." He wanted his husband back and that fast before he killed someone out of frustration.

Half an hour later JARVIS announced the arrival of Fury's team.

"Hey man," Frank entered and threw a bag at Clint. "We got your stuff."

"Thank you," Clint began to undress, ignoring the people around him. There was no time to be shy. His uniform was purple, just like his mask. His shades were red and the belt buckle Natasha gave Clint for his birthday graced his middle.

"What's the plan boss?" Frank shed his jacket to reveal his Punisher uniform.

"Track him down, kill everyone who laid a hand on him and bring him home," Clint checked his guns and bow.

"Fury found the signal of your watch," Blade smiled, revealing his eyeteeth.

"Thirty-two miles north-east of New York City," Bruce's eyes went wide as the woman of his dreams entered, dressed in a skin tight uniform.

"You are a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, not a waiter. Why?" Steve had mixed feelings about the lie. The man in front of him was a total stranger. He wasn't cheerful, simple and loud. There was wisdom in his eyes, accompanied by rage. His body language was uncomfortably absent. He radiated a coldness that didn't belong to a man his age.

Barton shrugged, "We don't exist. Would you have believed me if I had told you I'm an analyst or secretary?"

"No."

"You see, there wasn't much I could say to make you like me."

"Make us like you?" Bruce tilted his head.

"Phil loves you guys, in his own unique way. You're a part of his life and I have to share him with you. I think it's better to get along instead of hating each other. Do you know the real reason why Fury insisted you move into the same building?"

They shook their heads.

"Because he wants me to be part of the team, you don't remember me but we worked together during the Chitauri invasion."

"We did?" Tony's jaw dropped, he couldn't remember the kid.

"We did," Clint smiled his famous sardonic smile that made junior agents run for their lives.

"Hawkeye, time to go," Frank informed. "The jet is ready, and his signal steady."

Natasha winked at Bruce before she left first.

"Come on guys," it was Clint's way to invite them to come along.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wake up, Agent Coulson," a tinny voice ordered.

He blinked a few times in hope to clear his vision. "Where am I?" He looked around.

"That's not important," the machine stated.

"Ultron," Phil mind caught up with reality. "What can I do for you?"

"Hurting your friends," was the monotone answer. "They took a liking on you and I intend to break them." Hate crept into the tinny tone of voice.

"I'm not providing you with information," Phil made his point clear.

"Your active assistance is not necessarily required," Ultron revealed a few machines. "I have my ways to break you."

A robot arm with a blade in his hand appeared to his right, cutting through the flesh of his arm.

Phil gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying out. He was used to torture and knew he could do it. Clint would come for him. _No matter what he will come for me_, the thought kept him strong.

The torture went on and on, cold water, knives, electro shocks and hits by hired goons.

The hours dragged on and on, "I'm not telling you anything."

"You're are strong I have to give you credit for that but everyone has his breaking point."

Phil spit on one of his torturers, his spit tasted like cooper and his ribcage ached at every breath he took. _Ultron did a number on me_, Phil prayed that help was on the way. He was able to endure the pain much longer than that but he wasn't sure he could survive that long.

He wanted to see his archer one last time, enclosing him in his arms and never letting him go. The thought sent a sense of warmth through his aching body. He could see his husband in front of him, his gentle eyes, his loving smile.

A loud explosion echoed through the hall, disturbing his daydreams. Followed by gun shots and exploding arrows.

_Clint, he's here. Taking me home._

"Cap take the right side, I take care of Ultron while Iron Man plays with the computers." Clint ordered.

"Copy that." Steve threw his shield at two goons. They held Phil captive in an old warehouse belonging to a foundry. It seemed Ultron was still using the crucibles to fulfill his own plans.

Clint and his team left a massacre in their wake. Killing everyone who was stupid enough to cross their path. Robot or not.

"Hey asshole," Clint yelled. Facing Ultron, "You stole something that belongs to me. I want it back."

"Really?" They would swear afterwards that Ultron was able to sound amused. "I think I keep him a little longer. He has information I need."

"Do you truly believe he tells you anything?" Clint moved closer.

"No, but you might." He jumped at the archer, pulling him to the ground before he smashed his fist into his side. Clint gasped for air, "You ever heard about the saying, for the sake of many,... bla bla," he grinned. Ignoring the heat of the molten Adamantium close buy. It felt like it could burn through his skin and bones any moment.

Hawkeye thrust one of his special arrows in Ultron's side.

"Do you think you can hurt me with a lousy arrow?"

"No," his gaze hardened. He squeezed a button on his bow and the arrow exploded. The shockwave catapulted Ultron into the mass of molten Adamantium.

Clint let out a pained, "now," to give Nat the order to turn on the water. Cooling down the steel, capturing Ultron in a coffin made of Adamntium.

"Take my hand," Steve reached for Clint who dangled from the catwalk above the crucible.

He gritted his teeth and mustered all his strength together to reach for Cap's hand, "Thank you." He breathed heavily, Steve put an arm around the kid and guided him to Coulson who was surrounded by Blade and dozens of dead bodies.

"Phil?" Clint let go of Steve and crouched down in front of his husband. "Phil?"

Coulson opened his eyes, "What took you so long?" He joked.

Clint chuckled, "That's the way you thank us?"

"I show you how thankful I am," he hissed in pain, "after medical cleared me for naughty activities."

Blade cut Phil's ropes and Steve carried him to the Quinjet. Frank and Natasha helped Clint to reach the jet without passing out.

"How is he?" Clint asked Natasha who finished examining Coulson.

"Nothing serious, his ribs aren't broken. Bruises, cuts, burns and a dislocated wrist. He should be fine in no time," she assured. "Take this sir."

Phil swallowed the pills she gave him, "Take a look at him."

She nodded and gave Clint one of her famous expressions, daring him to disobey.

Steve who sat next to Clint helped him out of his shirt, "Looks painful, son."

Clint tensed, "Don't worry, sir."

"But I do," the young man had proven who he really was. He was a soldier through and through but he kept his conscience intact.

"Dislocated shoulder, one cracked rib, burns and bruises. You did it again," she sighed, poking him in the side.

"Ow, Nat, damn it."

"Can't you come out unhurt? Just one time?" She chided.

"Phil," he whined. "Tell her it's the first time I get hurt during the last five months."

"Four months and eighteen days," Phil deadpanned, not that he was counting.

"I should have known you keep tabs on me," the archer sighed dramatically.

"You're my husband and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most stubborn agent, someone has to keep an eye on you. Nonstop."

"Love you too sir," and there it was under all the annoyance and fake anger. The sign Steve was looking for the last weeks. They did love each other.

The love within the archer's eyes mirrored the love Coulson held for his boy.

Rogers realized that the Avengers might have disturbed their daily routine, they probably didn't know how to behave around them, not knowing how much they could reveal. They were agents and had their own way to handle things. Showing too much emotions in front of people was possibly not safe in their world. Perhaps they made some cruel experiences over the years which taught them to be careful.

"EMT's are ready, we reach the Helicarrier in five minutes," Tony informed.

"Thank you Mr. Stark." Phil moved closer to Clint, leaning against his lover's side.

Clint put his undamaged arm around Phil's shoulder and caressed his upper arm, "I thought I lost you." He whispered lovingly, "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Phil closed his eyes, he was too tired to stay awake for much longer. "You came for me. That's all I need to know."

"I am where you are," Clint rubbed his cheek against Phil's. "Sleep, sir."

Phil hummed his agreement before his breath evened out.

Frank and Blade ignored them, while Natasha flirted with Bruce. Only Cap didn't take his eyes off of them. Not because he was nosy or distrusted Clint, no he needed to feel in control. He made it his job to keep them safe. Barton and Coulson were under his protection, if they agreed or not.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Phil had to stay in medical for three days before the docs and shrinks let him go. They released Clint one day earlier because he was his typical sassy self and bugged them until they threw him out. He didn't leave med bay though. The archer stayed in Phil's room until he got released. The Avengers and his own team came by every day to provide them with the newest gossip and their friendship.

After Clint threatened to liquidate Nick in his sleep, and the older man knew he could, Fury agreed to let them leave Stark Tower.

Clint explained how sorry he was but he felt trapped inside the tower. all he could see were buildings, buildings and buildings.

Phil completed Clint's reasoning with stories about his past.

"So you lived in an orphanage," Steve said thoughtful, "and then you joined the circus."

"Yes," he ran from one trap into the other. Violence, jealousy and in a metaphorical sense chains that bound him to the people around him. "I'm free," he added. "We can visit you, but we can't live together. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, son," Steve patted him on the back. "We can work together either way."

"Why Hawkeye?" The questioned burned on Tony's tongue since the first time he heard the nickname.

"I never miss," Clint said smug. "I'm the best marksman in the world."

"Cocky bastard," Tony muttered under his breath.

"That's the truth," Coulson confirmed. "No one is better than him and he never misses. That's the reason we recruited him instead of shooting him on the spot."

"You did shoot me," Hawkeye objected.

"You're alive, aren't you?"

"Two month PT," he deadpanned. "Don't tell me that was a mistake. You don't miss either."

"Had to make sure you don't run," Phil shrugged simply.

"I forgive you," Clint breathed against Phil's dry lips. "Was worth it."

"Can we all join you?" Frank liked his friends and was less than happy to return to his old life.

Hunting villains alone, without help, without friendship.

Tony sighed, "Welcome on board my dear psychos." He offered them a security cards in the size of a credit card. "And you stay away from my neck, capisce?"

Blade licked his teeth, "Don't worry you smell rotten."

"What?" He sniffed on his clothes, "That's Armani you philistine."

"Not your perfume, your blood," he grinned. He loved it to bug the billionaire until he was all flustered.

"Oh, he's kidding, ha-ha," Tony took a step to the side, hiding behind Cap.

They burst out laughing.

"Promising future," Clint whispered to his husband.

"What have I done to deserve all of you?" Coulson rolled his eyes.

"You chose Cap as your childhood hero and you married me, that pretty much sealed your downfall, love."

Phil groaned, "Thank you, now I feel better."

"You're welcome," he kissed his handler before they continued to watch their teammates banter. Wondering what they had gotten themselves into by putting two teams together.

The End


End file.
